doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP12: Militant Reprisal (Requiem)
MAP12: Militant Reprisal is the twelfth map of Requiem. It was designed by Ian Quick, and uses the music track "Breach of Madness" (now "Mesmarine") by Mark Klem, also the megawad's text screen music. Description According to both the text file and the Requiem info pack: :A large military base that guards the entrance to the Town of the Dead - it promises to be heavily guarded by its slain defenders. As usual, you must wade through the mutilated corpses of your seemingly limitless enemies to reach the exit. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP12 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # At the beginning of the level, open the nearby metal wall to find a passageway leading to a shotgun. (sector 513) On lower skill levels, there will also be either two sets of shells (Hey, Not Too Rough or lower,) or one (Hurt Me Plenty.) # To the west side of the stairway at the start of the level, a portion of the rocky wall has gaping holes in it. Shoot it, and a closet will open in secret #1 containing security armor. (sector 523) # In the room after the first stairway, there are two techno pillars. On the southern sides of either one are switches. Press them both, and then head through the western door to find that you can now enter the former humans' tunnel. The lighted portion of this tunnel counts as a secret. (sector 21) At lower skill levels, there will also be either two clips in this tunnel (Hey, Not Too Rough or lower) or one (Hurt Me Plenty.) # Directly to the south of secret #3 is a wall with piping on it. Open it to find a stimpack and two clips. (sector 26) # To the green hallway west of the mainframes south of the dark room, there is a portion of the northern wall with piping on it. Open it to access the former humans' tunnel and obtain security armor. (sector 77) # To the south of secret #5 is a section of wall with blue triangles on it. Open it to find two switches. (sector 81) On Hurt Me Plenty, there will also be one health bonus in this room; on Ultra-Violence or higher, there will be three. # Press the northwest switch in secret #6 to lower part of the mainframe to the east of the hall. After this, press the southern switch, and exit the hallway to the east to find that a large portion of the mainframe has lowered to the floor. Stand on it before it rises, and you can access a rocket on top of one of the lowered sections. (sector 63) # Directly to the east of secret #7, another rocket can be found on top of the other lowered section. (sector 61) On Hurt Me Plenty or lower, there will be security armor to the east; on Ultra-Violence or higher, there will be a medikit. # On the walkway west of the giant room filled with water and crates, there is a portion of wall with a large vertical strip through it. Open it to reveal three Lost Souls and security armor. (sector 109) Be careful when you step onto the pedestal with the armor, as this will activate a crusher directly above you. # When you exit the giant room full of water and crates, there is a room directly to the west with a light post in one corner. Step onto the higher floor, and an alcove will open to reveal former humans, along with two sets of shells. This alcove counts as a secret. (sector 140) # Step into secret #10, and then return to the east hallway to find that two sections of the wall have lowered, leading into a room with two sets of shells and a shotgun. (sector 144) # In the green hallway south of where secrets #10 and #11 are found, open the portion of the east wall with blue triangles on it to find a box of rockets. (sector 171) On Hurt Me Plenty, there will be an armor bonus and a health bonus as well. On Ultra-Violence or higher, an extra health bonus will be added to this room. # In the same hallway, open the wall with piping on it to find a super shotgun. (sector 181) # Near the southern portion of the map, there are two large pillars that each have a single health bonus on top of them. Take the lift to the higher floor, and jump to either one of the pillars from the south end, making sure you're standing on the lowered portion of the pillars and not the edges. Both pillars count as a single secret. (sector 188) # At the northeast of the southern portion of the map, there is a metal room behind bars with a Sergeant and two teleport pads. This room counts as a secret. (sector 352) However, it cannot be obtained unless the noclip cheat is used, as there is no other possible way to enter this room. # A portion of the eastern wall in secret #15 bears piping. It can be opened, leading into a room with a small pedestal bearing nothing. Stepping on this pedestal counts as a secret. (sector 503) Because secret #15 cannot be entered without cheating, though, this secret cannot be obtained without cheating either. # At the east of the southern portion of the map, there is an outdoor area with a walkway. Downstairs from the walkway is a pool of water, with a switch at the east. Pressing the switch is intended to open a secret door at the south of the walkway, leading to a box of rockets and three health bonuses. (sector 507) However, the switch is set to raise the floor of the door sector instead of the ceiling, meaning this secret can never be accessed unless you activate the noclip cheat. # At the south end of the map is a cage with a rocket launcher and either a Hell Knight (Hurt Me Plenty or lower) or a Baron of Hell (Ultra-Violence or higher.) To the south of the room is a window that looks out to two waterfalls, and a fire with a hanging corpse in front of it. Shoot the fire, and the cage will open, allowing the rocket launcher to be accessed. (sector 434) # Near the south end of the map is a room with a large crack in the floor and a scrolling face wall at the north. A portion of the south wall is misaligned, and can be opened to find security armor. (sector 461) # At the west of the southern portion of the map, there is a large room with a rocket in the center, and a marble face at the south. Shoot the marble face and an alcove will open to the north, containing a switch. (sector 317) # Press the switch in secret #20 to open a hole to the southwest, with a switch at the opposite end. Shoot the switch, and an alcove will open to the west of the southern room. Behind it is a stairway leading to an Imp, a set of shells, two switches, and a soul sphere. (sector 490) Press the northern switch to open access to the soul sphere, and press the southern switch to open an exit to the east. # In the vine-covered hallway at the northwest of the map, one of the torches is green instead of red. Shoot the wall behind it to open a secret door behind you, behind of which is a stimpack, and a stairway leading down to security armor, a rocket, a box of ammo, and security armor. (sector 622) # Directly behind the yellow key is a section of wall with piping on it. Open it to find a radiation suit. (sector 571) Bugs Because of the high amount of Things in this level, attempting to save your game in vanilla Doom II on this level will cause the program to crash. Although there is a yellow key present, there are no doors in this level that require one. As three of the secrets cannot be reached due to design errors, only 86% Secrets can be obtained. Areas / screenshots Image:Requiem-map12-start.png|The first big room Image:Requiem-map12-dark.png|The dark room, the point of (nearly) no return Image:Requiem-map12-crates.png|The wet crates room Image:Requiem-map12-pillars.png|Secret #14 Image:Requiem-map12-pool.png|A big pool Image:Requiem-map12-switch.png|Near the three inaccessible secrets Image:Requiem-map12-E2M5.png|Looks like E2M5 Image:Requiem-map12-end.png|The end Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things Technical information In terms of file size, this level is the largest in Requiem, totaling 724 KB when extracted from the WAD. External links * Requiem demos from the Compet-N database Militant Reprisal (Requiem) Category:Ian Quick levels